


Paper Hearts

by LastVerse



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 15:48:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1190787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LastVerse/pseuds/LastVerse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At first Cora had tried to tell herself that it was having the stuck up princess panting her name under the bleachers that got her off, but really, it was more than that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paper Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Basically strangesmallbard wrote a minific about a miller queen high school au and I couldn't stop thinking about it. This is the result. I think i might add more chapters if there's interest, because i really like writing for this couple and high school AUs make me giddy.

“Hey Princess.”

Eva tried not to grin as she rolled her eyes, readjusting her bag on her shoulder. “What are you doing under there?”

Cora smiled, tucking the joint she’d been rolling behind her ear. “Just want to say hello to the prettiest girl in school. That’s not a crime, is it?”

Eva’s eyes shifted back and forth to make sure that there was no one else on the darkening football field. Cora stepped out from under the bleachers, taking hold of Eva’s hand and pulling her closer. “C’mon Princess, Your stupid boyfriend isn’t around to see.”

Eva laughed. ”He’s not my boyfriend.” She looked around once more before joining Cora.

Once they they were safely under the bleachers, Eva’s demeanor became playful. She moved closer to Cora coyly, batting her lashes. “Why?” she asked, innocently. “Is someone jealous?”

"Of course not," Cora scoffed, crossing her arms and rolling her eyes. She knew Eva could tell she was bluffing. Cora’s fingers were itching to reach up and grab the joint from behind her ear. It was a nervous habit of hers; whenever Cora was upset or stressed, she could usually be found smoking. 

"Good," Eva said, leaning in and tucking a strand of Cora’s wild hair behind her ear, bringing Cora’s attention back to her.

Her hand lingered and she placed it on Cora’s cheek. “Because you’re the one that I want, not Leo White. He could never make me feel the things that you do.”

For anyone else, it would be a novelty to see the badass Cora Mills blushing, but Eva grinned. She knew exactly what to say to get Cora’s heart racing. But before she could continue teasing, Cora had raised herself onto the tips of her toes and pressed her lips against Eva’s.

They felt warm and comforting, and Cora closed her eyes, breathing in Eva’s scent. That alone was enough to put her at ease.

Eva kissed back with fervour, hands tangling in Cora’s unruly hair. 

Cora sighed happily, wrapping her arms around Eva’s waist and pulling her closer. Her hands slid down Eva’s back as the kiss deepened and Eva pulled away with a smirk, chest heaving.

"Why do you hang around under the bleachers like a pervert, anyway?"

"I am a pervert, Princess,” Cora murmured, lips brushing against Eva’s neck. She kept her hands on the small of Eva’s back and clearly had no intention of letting Eva distract her.

“And you look so sexy in your uniform,” Cora added, sliding her hand up under Eva’s cheer-leading skirt.

Eva quirked her brow when Cora’s hands made their way up her legs. She moved in, pushing Cora against the wall behind the bleachers. This time she kissed Cora, drawing her tongue across Cora’s teeth until Cora opened her mouth to let her in.

They didn’t notice metallic clang of the changing room door being thrown open until voices filled the air. The rest of the squad was heading home. Although it was dark now and the cheerleaders were too deep in conversation to peek under the bleachers, Cora could feel Eva tense beside her.

Her hand found Eva’s; she needed to ground her, remind her, something-

"They can’t see-" she began.

Eva pulled back, shaking her head frantically. She tugged her skirt back into place. “I’m sorry Cora.” she whispered.

Her eyes shifted towards the approaching voices and she rested her hand on Cora’s face again. She brushed her thumb across Cora’s cheek and her face softened again, but only for a moment. She pecked Cora on the lips before ducking out of the bleachers and sprinting away from the football field.

Once she was out of sight, Cora slumped. biting her lip. She should have been used to it; she knew why they couldn’t be seen but it left an ache in her chest to see Eva disappearing in the distance. 

Somehow, it still didn’t matter. This was enough for her. It was enough to meet in under the cover of darkness for a few moments of bliss. To know, even if only in secret, that Eva was hers.

She wondered briefly when she let herself get this weak. Cora had never depended on anyone, not even as a kid. But there was something so addictive about Eva; Cora just couldn't keep herself away, and she didn't want to. At first Cora had tried to tell herself that it was having the stuck up princess panting her name under the bleachers that got her off, but really, it was more than that. She was drawn to Eva all the time, her laugh, her smile, everything. Against her better judgement, she was falling for Eva, and falling hard.

She settled herself under the bleachers once more, digging around in her bag until she found her textbook. She had a few more hours to kill before her father came home to pass out, so she decided to make herself comfortable. She reached up only to find the space behind her ear empty. She frowned and spun around in place, shifting her body and scanning the ground around her.

"Where the fuck is my joint?"


End file.
